


What He Knew

by cindersandotherlovestories



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindersandotherlovestories/pseuds/cindersandotherlovestories
Summary: Will reflects on how much he knows about Elizabeth.





	What He Knew

In the short time that will had returned, he felt as if he was meeting a completely new woman. And he was.

Elizabeth was no longer the young girl who was fascinated with piracy. She was a woman who had seen the darkness in the world. A woman who did what needed to be done to survive. A woman who raised her son on her own. 

Will knew that this was not the life she wanted. He knew that this was not the life they had dreamt of. In the days of their youth, they would lay next to each other planning out their future hoping that they would raise many kids. 

Will knew that today, she was happy with just Henry. When the topic arose, she was hesitant to answer. 

“If we were given more children, they’d be welcome. But if your asking me to choose whether or not I want more, my answer is no. I want to spend the next twenty years with you and only you”, she replied. 

He’d be lying if he said his heart did not slightly break. He didn’t have the chance to raise Henry the way he had wanted. When Henry was a boy, Elizabeth sailed and would often run into the Dutchman. Will would spend his day with the boy playing and indulging him with the tales of his many adventures. He was fascinated with the fact that every time he saw his son, he was taller, smarter, and was growing up to be an incredible young boy. His nights were dedicated to relearning the lines and contours of his wife. 

Will knew that Elizabeth liked control. He knew that when he kissed her, she would intertwine he hands in his hair. When his lips grazed her neck, she would throw throw her hair back. He knew when they would make love, she would lose herself l the sensations going through her. But all that joy came to an abrupt end when Will’s first ten years came. 

Calypso had lied. She led them through false hope only to betray them. On the night of Will’s first night home, he felt the need to return to the Dutchman. At first, he had ignored it hoping that it was merely his fears. Then came the voices. The voices that beckoned his return. And when he realized the truth, he realized he would break Elizabeth’s heart all over again. He knew he’d be letting his son down and that was a truth Will could not bear. 

Elizabeth said nothing as she was now sadly accustomed to constant betrayals by this life she led as a pirate. Henry sobbed but held back tears as best as he could. When Elizabeth took his face in her hands and vowed to break him free, Will kissed her and told her to take care of Henry. And out of Henry’s earshot, he begged her to move on. Will knew she wouldn’t listen to a word he’d say, as she was a stubborn one. But that was exactly why he loved her. 

Will knew Elizabeth was ever changing, just like the sea. He knew many things about his Elizabeth. He knew that even if she had moved on, he would still love her. He would still run to her declaring his love even if it had to be from afar. He knew that this dark haired beauty was still the golden haired, adventurous woman he would always love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I was really having writer’s block with this. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
